1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front vehicle body structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
A front vehicle body structure can include an impact absorbing device between a bumper beam and a front body.
Such a structure includes, on each of the left and right sides, a tubular impact absorbing mechanism disposed on a plate-like connecting member that connects the front edge of an upper member to the front end of a front side frame of a front body. If an impact occurring when the front of the vehicle comes into contact with an object is input at an angle, the tubular impact absorbing mechanism absorbs the impact without collapsing (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-125884).